


Con la Ayuda de mis Amigos

by Kyra_Theurge



Series: Con la ayuda de mis amigos [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Theurge/pseuds/Kyra_Theurge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco chicos solos y perdidos en una noche de fiesta. Pero lo que ellos no saben es que no necesitas más familia que los amigos para pasar las penas y la soledad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con la Ayuda de mis Amigos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michan_kitamura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/gifts).



> Escrito para michan_kitamura en el AI sin Fronteras 2011.

_“Any time at all, any time at all,_  
 _any time at all, all you've gotta do is call_  
 _and I'll be there.”_ Any time at all, The Beatles  
   
 _“(Does it worry you to be alone)_  
 _How do I feel by the end of the day_  
 _(are you sad because you´re on your own)_  
 _No, I get by with a little help from my friends_  
 _Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends_  
 _Mmm I´m gonna try with a little help from my friends”_  
A little help from my friends, The Beatles   
   
  
 **1**  
  
Había reventado y se había largado de casa, ¡por fin! Salir al mundo, vagar hasta la saciedad, fumar cuanto quisiera y conocer chicas por montón. Si, Sirius piensa que todo sería genial sino fuera porque no tiene donde caerse muerto.  
  
Es día previo a la Navidad y las calles están frías y llenas del ruido de los autos al pasar, el murmullo de risas y voces que cantan y bolsas que crujen con las últimas compras navideñas y el espíritu esta en el aire, pero Sirius está solo. Solo como un maldito perro. Había esperado contar con el tío Alphard, _ese viejo canalla_ , pero su tío estaba de viaje de negocios en este preciso momento y lo único que había podido hacer por él, fue depositarle una cantidad considerable de dinero, que vino a engrosar los ahorros de toda la vida de Sirius.  
  
Y aunque quisiera engañarse, él no necesitaba dinero en este momento, sino compañía. Estaba cansado de sentirse solo. Tenía muchos admiradores y chicas con las que flirtear, pero ningún amigo, así que no había a quien llamar, ni con quien compartir nada.  
Siguió caminando. Había decidido quedarse en cualquier habitación de hotel  que estuviera de paso. Contento con su decisión, sacó un Marlboro de su cigarrera y fumó, mientras el cielo se nublaba cada vez más y amenazaba con nevar de un momento a otro.  
   
  
 **2**  
  
Lily estaba sumamente molesta. ¡Que mala hermana era Petunia! No contenta con haberla excluido de la celebración familiar, se había dedicado a humillarla desde que había puesto un pie en esa casa. ¡Y el tal Vernon, su marido! Un CERDO, con todas sus letras. Que hombre tan molesto, se dijo a sí misma, mientras caminaba a toda prisa, esquivando gente, intentando llegar a un parque lo más pronto posible. Estar rodeada de verde siempre la tranquilizaba y quizás después de descansar y pensar bien que iba a hacer ahora, pudiera marcharse a cenar por allí y quizás ver algún espectáculo navideño antes de volver a casa.  
  
En eso estaba, cuando vio a ese sujeto. Todo pasó frente a sus ojos como en cámara lenta. El tipo fumaba. El tipo tiraba la colilla a la acera. La colilla estaba sin apagar. Iba a parar al lado de un pequeño arbolito, que algún día ella esperaba se convirtiera en un fuerte árbol que diera sombra a los peatones en verano. Todo se volvió rojo a su alrededor.  
  
  
 **3**  
  
Peter sabía de TENÍA que llamar a su tía Gertrude para decirle que volviera a darle las instrucciones sobre como llegar hasta su casa, pero estaba seguro de que ella iba a burlarse tanto de él. ¡OTRA VEZ!  
  
Miró su teléfono celular, comparándolo con una bomba nuclear y en si su madre estaría muy molesta si se perdía por allí en vez de llegar a la cena familiar, cuando sintió los gritos.  
  
Vio al sujeto alto, con toda la pinta de ser un motoquero o algo así, mirada oscura que delataba a leguas que estaba MUY molesto, señalando su chaqueta a gritos. Y también vio a la chica, menuda y pelirroja, pero que a pesar de todo, parecía capaz de ganar cualquier batalla. Ella movía sus brazos, hacía muecas y señalaba algo al tipo, a punto de reventar ambos.  
Vio todo eso, pero lo que no vio estuvo casi a punto de matarlo.  
   
  
 **4**  
  
La cosa pasó así. Sirius y Lily discutían, Peter olvidó sus problemas por un momento y se dedicó a observarles, divertido. Y un chico, de cabello alborotado y gafas, que se encontraba escondido tras unos arbustos, después de descubrir a Lily, su amada, pasando por el lugar y siendo molestada por ese patán, decidió que no podía dejar a su damisela en peligro y corrió a auxiliarla.  
Con tan mala suerte, que en el proceso, paso a llevar a Peter, que perdió todo equilibrio y aterrizó en la calle.  
  
Antes de que James pudiera enfrentarse a Sirius para rescatar a su Lily, se escucharon un frenazo y un grito y Lily chilló.  
  
Y después vinieron muchos problemas.  
   
  
 **5**  
  
\- ¿Seguro que estás bien, chico?- exclamó el oficial Moody, cerrando su libreta de apuntes.  
  
Peter asintió, aún en shock. A sus espaldas, Sirius, James y Lily tenían cara de culpabilidad. Peter había estado a punto de ser atropellado por un vehículo y los chicos, sintiendo una extraña corriente de simpatía por Peter, habían decidido quedarse con él.  
  
El oficial Moody los regaño a los cuatro, sobre respetar las normas de seguridad peatonal y no _tontear con los teléfonos celulares en la calle._ Ellos asienten, mirando principalmente a James, que es él que más culpable se siente. El oficial se va y Sirius, acercándose, le da un par de palmaditas a James.  
  
\- Tío, tú si que eres bueno para liar las cosas. ¡Me gusta eso!  
  
James sonríe, esa sonrisa suya que es legendaria, porque desarma a la gente por completo.  
  
-Tú y yo tenemos que liarla juntos alguna vez. Promesa.  
  
Sirius estalla en carcajadas perrunas, como si se le estuviera ladrando alguna gracia a James. Y James sigue sonriendo, subiéndose las gafas, mientras observa a Lily refunfuñar sobre _lo estúpidos que pueden llegar a ser los hombres._ Peter solo les mira y piensa en que son los tipos más graciosos (y peligrosos) que ha conocido en su vida.  
  
Indudablemente, esta nueva amistad tiene que ser celebrada. Sirius y James, hombro con hombro, gritan ¡comida! Y Peter, que esta hambriento también, después de casi perder la vida, arrastra a Lily con él.  
   
  
 **6**  
   
Llegan a las Tres Escobas, un sucucho de mala muerte, famoso por sus guisos y porque le venden alcohol a los menores de edad. James y Sirius celebran esto último con un par de cervezas, burlándose del pobre Peter porque no sabe beber. Sirius bromea a Lily, pero esta le devuelve cada intervención con otra broma.  
  
Así, de a poco, se van enterando del absoluto amor de Lily por la naturaleza. Del de Peter por los ordenadores e internet. Del de James, por las bromas bien hechas, los deportes en general y Lily en particular. El de Sirius, por las chicas, el sexo, el rock clásico y su nena, una motocicleta Triumph 650 T120 Bonneville, del año 59, que el mayor tesoro de Sirius y un regalo de tío Alphard, _la mejor persona en el mundo_ , según palabras de Sirius. Que es su manera de decir lo mucho que lo quiere.  
  
Han estado tomándole el pelo a Lily con sus gustos musicales, _porque no es posible que te guste un tío con cara de niña y que canta como tal._ Pero Lily es obstinada y defiende al tal Chris como si fuese su propio hijo y _él es una persona maravillosa, no como ustedes,_ es su argumento final.  
  
Peter bromea con que si para conocer gente interesante tiene que dejarse atropellar, se dejara mil veces. Y Sirius bromea diciéndole que _es gay, por dios santo._ James le revuelve el pelo diciendo que tienen _a un capullo integral con ellos_. Y Lily pone esa mirada que ponen las chicas cuando piensan que algo es adorable y _awwww_ es su máxima expresión.  
   
  
 **7**  
  
El camarero, un tipo llamado Remus, alto como una casa y una mirada de listillo, es el encargado de atenderlos esa noche. Y como no, después de correr unas cuantas cervezas y meterse entre ellos, deciden (entre Sirius y James principalmente) meterse con él.  
  
\- ¡Hey tú, el tipo con cara de empollón! ¡Quiero otra cerveza!-  exclama Sirius, poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa, en un claro intento por parecer un matón. Cosa que conseguiría, recalca James, _si no fuera porque estamos en compañía de Peter y Lily._  
  
Lily le indica a Remus, toda sonrisas ella, que no los escuche. _Son claramente subnormales._ Y al decirlo, suena tan graciosa que hace que Peter suelte cerveza por la nariz de tanto reírse.  
  
-¡A callar, pelorrojana! Yo soy el que hace las bromas aquí- exclama Sirius, provocando la risa de todos, incluido Remus, que los encuentra tan _tontamente divertidos_ , que se queda a beber con ellos después de terminar su turno.  
   
  
 **8**  
  
Remus les cuenta la leyenda tras el nombre del local. _Se dice que el primer dueño tenía tres hijas, pero eran tan feas, que cualquier sujeto con el que su padre intentaba casarlas, le decía que prefería casarse con un palo de escoba antes que con alguna de ellas. Y así, el rumor se hizo tan popular, que cuando alguien quería referirse a las hijas del primer dueño, las llamaba como las Tres escobas._  
  
Armaron tanto alboroto después de ello, gastándole bromas a Remus, con la leyenda del local y _es que te la tienes guardada, te pasas por empollón y listillo y eres igual a nosotros._  
  
James y Sirius declaran que piensan adoptar a Remus. _Siempre nos hará bien tener un listillo en la familia._  
Y es ahí, en ese preciso momento, en que Sirius se da cuenta que ya no se siente solo. Y que por primera vez, tiene amigos. Y no puede dejar de sonreir.  
   
  
 **9**  
  
Se quedan hasta la hora de cierre, más que nada porque ninguno quería dejar la buena compañía y porque, habiendo amenazado con tomarse el local, el jefe de Remus amenazó con despedirlo. Y Remus insistió en que se fueran y al final terminaron en su casa, con un par de cervezas más y whisky _de contrabando_ que Sirius sacó nadie sabe de donde.  
  
Por el camino han cantado a grito pelado villancicos de Navidad. Y han destrozado clásicos del rock. Remus insiste en que son _un insulto a la música en general y a la humanidad en particular._  
  
Sirius les ha puesto motes a todos y ahora tratan de acostumbrarse a sus _nuevos nombres de guerra_.  
  
Lily es Pelorrojana, eso o te llamaba _loca ambiental._ Lily se queja con eso último, pero Pelorrojana le gusta, tiene una sonoridad que le recuerda el sabor de las frutas del verano.  
  
Peter es Colagusano. _Porque según lo que me dices, pasas pegado al ordenador y el día menos pensado vas a convertirte en un mouse._ Peter también se queja, pero Sirius lo manda a callar, James le revuelve el pelo y le dice _serías un buen espía, como un ratón averiguando secretos._ Y Lily lo abraza, diciéndole que sería tan adorable como un ratoncito.  
  
James es Cornamenta. _Bambi cuatrojos, dejas que la Pelorrojana te ponga los cuernos cuando quiere. ¡Y conmigo! Bueno, es lógico. Soy demasiado guapo para que alguien pueda resistirse._ Todos ignoran las protestas de James. Y se queda como Cornamenta.  
  
Sirius es Canuto. _Ríes como un perro_ , dice Peter. _Husmeas como un perro_ , dice Lily. Y _tienes pulgas como un perro_ , dice James. Pero Remus se la piensa durante un rato, lo mira fijamente en lo que son _los segundos más largos de la vida de Sirius Black_. Y le suelta algo como _te miro y creo que eres de ese tipo de personas que persigue algo hasta el final, con una tozudez envidiable, capaz de conseguir lo que quieren y proteger lo que aman. Si, seguro que eres un perro._ Sirius no discute lo de Canuto, sino que proclama que es el mejor mote EVER.  
  
Pero Remus no tiene ningún mote y eso es algo que Sirius necesita remediar.  
  
   
 **10**  
  
La casa de Remus es pequeña, pero acogedora. Lily descubre que él y ella tienen montones de cosas en común, como que les gusta la misma clase de té y adoran el chocolate y coleccionar cosas antiguas. James descubre el gramófono de Remus y Peter no puede creer que _algo más antiguo que los cassettes funcione aún._ Remus les pone un disco y las notas bailan entre ellos. The Beatles cantan _How do I feel by the end of the day/ (are you sad because you´re on your own)/ No, I get by with a little help from my friends_ y James hace girar a Lily, mientras la risa de ella retumba en la habitación.  
   
Los chicos corean la canción, hablando de vez en cuando de todo y nada. Y Remus propone que salgan al jardín a beber. Afuera hace un frío de muerte, pero extrañamente el whisky sabe mejor y Remus se abre ante ellos y les cuenta su vida, porque esta solo y a pesar de que tiene la misma edad que ellos, ya trabaja.  
   
Y es como un hechizo, como la magia de la Navidad, pero uno tras otro se confiesa, en voz baja, en voz alta, a media voz. Y cada vez que alguno termina, brindan por este día, que les ha permitido conocerse.  
   
La nieve comienza a caer y en la calle se escuchan villancicos y ellos corren a refugiarse dentro de la casa. Encienden la chimenea y todos se sientan alrededor de ella. El alcohol y el cansancio comienzan a apoderarse de ellos y comienzan a dormirse. James pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombres de Lily y esta se acomoda contra él, mientras Peter apoya su cabeza en las piernas de ella. Sirius se resiste a dormir y Remus y él fuman, intercalándose el cigarrillo.  
   
Eres Lunático, dice de pronto Sirius, mientras Remus le observa. Como si pudiera saber en que esta pensando. _Eres Lunático, cambiante como la Luna, mágico como el ciclo lunar. Distante y a la vez lejano. Un lobo solitario._ Remus sonríe y susurra   _Lunático, me gusta._  
   
Afuera, la nieve cae, pero dentro no hace frío. Cinco chicos que comenzaron el día como personas solitarias se han encontrado y han forjado una amistad que perdurará el tiempo. Aunque ellos aún no lo sepan.  



End file.
